


(Exciting) Work Wanted

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Once you've done it all...
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	(Exciting) Work Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> June 20, 2011, for KH100

It wasn't his fault that every single job he'd tried was boring, right? That it couldn't keep his attention and therefore he didn't quite manage to do good enough work to stay?

But after fighting heartless and saving princesses and fighting bad guys and saving more worlds than he had fingers to count them on, Sora just could not muster the proper enthusiasm to wash dishes, patch roofs or deliver carry-out. He certainly couldn't stand around in the corner store or mow lawns or clean gutters or unload delivery boxes.

'Hero for Hire' had a good ring, though. He hoped.


End file.
